


Do You Remember?

by Needle_In_A_NeedleStack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BUT IT'S STILL REALLY SAD, DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, I'm so sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Or Justin Timberlake's version, September - Earth Wind Fire, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500, really sad, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack/pseuds/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack
Summary: "Say, Sam, Do you remember?"





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.
> 
> I got the Idea for this fic about 3 years ago. but I just now got around to writing it. but I wrote it in a kinda depressed state. My aunt died suddenly about on Wednesday May 1, 2019 after about a month in a coma after a major stroke, the doctors told us that she was getting better and then suddenly she passed. So after this and a couple other works I don't know when I'll be updating things. 
> 
> I want to apologize in advance for the feelings I caused anyone while they read this. 
> 
> Hugs to you all!

“Hey Sam, do you remember the 21st night of September?”

“Which one, Gabe?” Sam smiled as he cut up an apple into slices.

“The one where we met?” Gabe said and he weakly lifted his arm to stop Sam, wedding ring glinting in the hospital lights.

“Gabe, of course I do. It was the best night of my life.”

_Do you remember the 21st night of September?_

_Love was changin' the minds of pretenders_

_While chasin' the clouds away_

_Our hearts were ringin' in the key that our souls were singin'_

_As we danced in the night, remember_

_How the stars stole the night away, oh yeah_

“Do you remember how we danced, Sam?” Gabriel whispered

“Of course, Gabriel. We danced for hours. Even longer then Cas and Dean, and it was their wedding.” Sam chuckled.

Gabriel coughed. “Say, Sam, do you remember dancing in September?”

“Yes, darling. I will always remember dancing in September.”

“Say Sam, do you remember – “

Sam never got to hear what he remembered, because Gabriel’s Heart monitor flatlined.

“I will always remember you, Gabriel. How could I forget.” _The bell was ringin', oh oh_

_Our souls were singin'_

_Do you remember never a cloudy day?_


End file.
